


The Anniversary Gift

by AmethystStarr



Series: Guy & Meg: Robin HoodBBC Fics and Drabbles [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Meg get to spend an anniversary away from their children.</p><p>Shameless Smut, with some fluff thrown in</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Gift

“That's very naughty of you, Giz,” Meg laughed as Guy whispered more naughty things in her ear as they sat watching the tournament. A cheer went up from the crowd as Sir Reginald defeated Sir Germaine by unseating him from his horse. They roared as they ran at each other, their swords clashing. 

“That's one more deed you owe me for our anniversary,” Meg said as Guy rolled his eyes and looked towards the sky. He and his wife, as they sat in the Sheriff's box, had taken bets on who would win each round of the games at the festival in Nottingham. The Lord of the Tournament held up Sir Reginald's arm to signify the winner, he looked down and studied the toe of his boot.

“That's you over and done with, isn't it?!” Meg smirked  
Suddenly he looked up at her and leaned over, inches from her face. 

“You cheated didn't you, you brazen wench!” Meg smiled as she gave him a tempting smirk,

“How in the world could I have possibly cheated? I just know how to pick a winner! I did with you, didn't I, My Lord?” Guy gave a nod of ascent. With a quick peck to Guy's nose, Meg gathered her robes, rose and left the dais. Guy followed her and stopped her behind the rows of seats in which the peasants sat cheering for their victors. 

“Is everything alright?” he questioned, worry darkening his face.

“Yes, My Dear, it couldn't be better. But I do think it's high time you made good on your debts, my dear husband. It's time to properly celebrate our anniversary.” Guy smirked at her. He knew what she was getting at. As the arena began to clear out, he took her hand and met her eyes looking as if he wanted to eat her whole. He smiled a rather evil smile and planted a quick kiss on her lips before picking her up and fairly sprinting to their lavishly furnished home at Lockesley Manor. Once inside their room, Guy set Meg down and pulled her into a deep kiss, which she returned with fervor. The sparkle of her silvery eyes, her full lips, everything about his wife enticed him and practically every time he looked at her he wanted to devour her completely. Guy quickly unlaced her dress and slipped it off her shoulders and into a heap around her feet. He threw her onto the furs that covered the bed and she squealed with glee. With a wicked grin, he knelt in front of her. She was already dripping with wetness, and she ran her hands through his hair as he spread her legs to get at her blossom. He used his long tongue to lick at her lower lips, teasing her, kissing her inner thighs and running his nose against her skin as he took in her smell. She sat up and helped him shirk off his doublet and shirt before he pushed her back down. 

“I'm in control, this time, darling. After all, you lost, remember!” She said, raising an eyebrow at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and pinched her butt-cheek. 

“Of course. Your wish is my command, My Lady. But first...” He grinned, standing and pulling her gently back up by the hair on the back of her head, taking in the beautiful view of her naked form in front of him. He kissed her deeply, roughly and tightly clutching her naked body to his as he explored her mouth with his tongue, pressing his bulge against her abdomen. Then he broke the kiss and pushed her down on her knees. She looked up at him, hungrily, yet submissively. She tried to take his pants off as quickly as possible. He was already so hard, and Meg liked that and relished the opportunity to please her husband. 

“Take it,” Guy said authoritatively. Meg closed her eyes and sighed as she put her lips on the head of his thick, stiff, and throbbing manhood. She flicked her tongue at the tip, playing with him, before taking his length into her mouth and sucking on it hungrily. He never let go of her hair and pulled at it, loving how her tongue swirled in circles around his cock. He moaned, his breath beginning to come in gasps as she took his balls in hand and began to massage them as he started to thrust in and out of her mouth. She took his shaft out of her mouth and with the other hand, pumped it roughly. Meg let her lips kiss their way down his length to it's base, then to his balls. She licked them, playing with him as her fingers creeped up his groin to to his abs, tracing the lines of his muscles. His wife's tongue sent wild sensations though his body and he groaned loudly with every lick. She switched again and rose, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Guy's thick shaft between her milky white breasts. He moaned as she closed her mouth on the head of his cock, sucking, then squeezing it with her breasts. He tried to thrust into her mouth, but with her breasts holding him he couldn't. She was most decidedly in control as she took his balls between them and rubbed them all over. Being under the complete control of his wife was intoxicating, and the sensation that it caused almost sent him over the edge. She let her teeth gently scrape at the throbbing veins on his member. 

“Oh god,” he moaned as she massaged both his balls and his length with her breasts. Meg was so wet, wanting to pleasure him and wanting him inside her at the same time. She finally let go before he came. She licked the pre-cum off his cock, before standing up. Guy had let go of her hair awhile back, because he had to grip the bedpost to keep his knees from buckling, her tongue was so talented. She kissed him playfully, and sat back on the bed.

“My turn. You owe me a debt, remember...” she said. Guy smiled and kissed her, trailing kisses and licks down her neck to her breasts, pushing her back on the bed and bending over her. He dipped his tongue between them, then licked wide circles around her nipples, making smaller and smaller circles til he reached them. He flicked first one, then the other, then suckled them, gently with just his lips at first, then deeper, suckling them with his whole mouth before continuing down her stomach, kissing the scar that reminded him of the day he almost lost her, the day he fell madly in love with her. Next to her scar were the stretch marks that served as a reminder of how she carried their first two children, almost losing one to a kidnapping plot. He could always trace their history on her body and he loved it so very much. He finally reached her delicious blossom. He kissed each side of it, then used his tongue on her outer lips, sucking gently, then more roughly. He flicked his tongue in and out between her pussy lips, teasing her again, making her groan with anticipation. She grabbed his hair and he thrust his tongue deep inside her. Meg gasped and gripped harder at his hair and the furs with the pleasure he caused. He moaned loving the scent of her, sending vibrations rippling through her wet blossom. She loved how that felt and she gasped and whimpered at the sensation. He began thrusting his tongue into her, using his fingers to massage her mound and outer lips as he licked her from one end to the other, stopping to gently suck, then bite her clit. The more she pulled on his hair, the better he made her feel with his tongue. When he started to slip his fingers into her, she stopped him. She wanted her husband's cock deep inside her so badly. Concerned at how quickly she had jerked back, Guy rose slightly, questioning her with his eyes. Meg sat up took his face in her hands, kissed him and whispered,

“I want you to take me now, take me hard, Husband!” He smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, picking her up, sitting on the edge of the bed, one of their favorite positions. Meg moaned as his length slid into her with a gush of wetness. He ground her hips against his, his hard giant cock penetrating deep inside her, filling her, and making her moan and nearly cry out in pleasure. 

“Cry for me,” Guy whispered as Meg's fingers clutched at his neck. She moaned loudly,

“Oh yes, Guy! Just like that! Oh god you feel so good!” she cried as his hips began to buck her and their rhythms joined together as Guy pressed his face into her neck. He bit and sucked at the vein in her neck as she clung to him, ready to cum all over his meaty cock. She bit her own lip she came so hard as his cock thrust for the millionth time into her G spot. She nearly fell backwards, but he quickly stood and laid her on her back, as he continued to thrust into her. He moaned into her kiss, as she grabbed his ass-cheeks and pulled him hard against her. He took her hands and pinned them high over her head.

“Beg for it, My Love,” he commanded, nipping at her lower lip.

“Please, Guy, Fuck me harder! I want you so deep, I beg you to go deeper!” Meg cried out. Guy thrust harder and harder, going deeper and deeper, as his wife cried out in ecstasy. She felt so good, her tight pussy closed around his cock, her porcelain skin against his tan. He begin to kiss down to her breasts where he proceeded to lick and suck her breasts. One of his hands moved to her clit, where his thumb began to massage it, squeezing it as he suckled at her breasts, going from one to the other. 

“Don't stop,” Meg breathed, her voice hoarse. Guy moaned and grunted his answer. “Oh God, I'm going to cum, Guy. Oh God!” Meg's muscled convulsed, clamping down on his cock, causing him to join her in their orgasm. 

“God, yes! Oh yes!” Guy moaned as her muscles continued to convulse around him, almost making him slip out with how hard she was cumming. Meg pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues playing around each other. 

“Don't you dare stop!” she ordered, as he was pulling back. “You're debt is yet to be fulfilled, my love.” Guy nearly swooned, he was more than enjoying himself, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. But oh the things his wife's body did to him. He pushed her body further up the bed, and mounted the bed with her, pulling her butt up to rest on the tops of his thighs as he continued to pound into her. 

Meg looked deep in his eyes as his wicked expression made them sparkle. She ran her hands over his body and he felt the fire for her begin to burn hotter deep within him, making him want to make love to her more and more. He continued to thrust into her, harder, faster, deeper. Meg could feel another orgasm rising quickly, harder this time and Guy pushed his hips harder into her. She massaged the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his hair as his tongue and lips began to explore her upper body.

“I wanna come inside your beautiful blossom, you wickedly gorgeous woman,” he whispered in her ear.

“Oh Guy, I'm gonna cum so hard. Don't you dare stop,” she said breathlessly, her voice cracking as she came all over his cock, groin, and thighs. Guy thrust a final two times and came hard inside her with a loud cry of ecstasy like he'd never known before. He collapsed on top of her, and wrapped his arms around her. They panted and breathed heavily, Guy's cheek resting against his wife's. Thank God their children were spending the week with Kate, Alan and John learning the ways of Robin Hood and giving the Gisbornes a time to celebrate their anniversary alone with each other.

“That was amazing,” he breathed, as she stroked his hair in the aftermath of their love making.

“My darling Giz, that was pure magic in the bedroom...” she said in a hushed whisper as his head lay on her shoulder, his arms around her.

“I agree. Perhaps we can make more during our morning ride....” he said, lifting his head and kissing her, before pulling a fur over them both. They slept like that, wrapped in each other. 

 

Guy woke to hear Meg humming softly, twisting the ends of her hair around her finger. The morning sun was barely peeking over the tops of the trees. He lay on his stomach and gently raised himself, moving to kiss her shoulder and up her neck.

“Morning, my lovely,” he said. 

“Good morning, my darling,” she answered. He slipped his arms around her waist as she leaned against the pillows, the fur barely covering her hips, her upper body completely naked. He took in the view as he moved to lean over her. He ran his nose along her chin and jaw, nuzzling her neck and up her cheek. She smiled and continued humming, but her fingers left her hair and moved to his, intertwining the tendrils between her fingers as Guy planted soft kisses along her collarbone. He sat up a little, moving one arm to behind her neck and softly tracing the line of her shoulders and neck with the fingers of his other hand. He leaned close to her ear and whispered,

“Gods, how did I ever end up with such a devilishly gorgeous beauty like you?” as he nibbled on her ear. He moved to lay on top of her and she wrapped her arms and legs around his well muscled body. Guy stroked her soft skin as he kissed his way from her neck, to the tops of her breasts. There he paused and let his tongue swirl around her nipples as he kneaded and stroked them. Then he continued on down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval, then continued his kisses down to her mound. Meg arched her back and he moved his hands from her breasts down her stomach, around her waist and hips to plant them on her ass cheeks, gently lifting her hips to meet his waiting lips. He came back around her hips with his hands and continued down to massage her blossom.

“Oh Guy...You really know how to touch me just the right way to send shivers and flutterings all through my body,” she sighed, as she traced where his hands had been with her own. Guy lifted his head to take in the view, as she writhed on the velvets, silks, and furs in anticipation of what he would do next. He dipped first one finger, then two between her lower lips, tenderly running them back and forth, flicking her clit ever so gently. Her blossom petals were beginning to glimmer as she grew in arousal. He smiled to himself, knowing just how to get the truly sensuous reactions from her. When she was aroused, it aroused him and all else left his thoughts. He leaned in and dipped his tongue in as he spread her lips, and gently, slowly pushed a thumb into her depths. She let out a shudder and a moan, clutching at the sheets as he begin to move his tongue back and forth on her clit, swirling it around the hood. 

“Mmmm,” he said in a guttural voice, sending vibrations through her, “You taste so good. I'm really going to enjoy my breakfast...” He pushed his thumb deep into her and Meg bit her lip,

“Oh God, Guy...” He pulled his thumb back out and switched to two fingers, slowly penetrating into her, then faster, curling them and rubbing her G-spot, making her shiver with pleasure. He devoured her blossom, sucking on her petals and letting his tongue minister to her love button as he fingered her first with two fingers, then three. God, did he love pleasuring his wife this way, watching her writhe from his every touch. Guy took hold of her hips and pulled her toward him, kissing his way back up to her breasts before slipping his hard cock inside her and pulling her up and onto his lap, his knees bent before rolling over so that she's was on top of him. She kissed him hard then nibbled her way down his neck to his shoulder, constantly moving her hips against his, grinding into him. She had to grip the headboard to keep from being bucked off as he pushed his hardness up into her, moaning hoarsely,

“Oh Meg, good God how you make me feel!” She pushed her hips down hard onto his, driving his cock hard into her G-spot, loving every minute of their lovemaking. One of Guy's arms went around her hips, driving her against him, bruising her soft white skin as his other hand found her clit and rubbed it hard in circles. 

'Yes...yes, yes...right there...just like that....unnnnhhhh!!!” she cried as her grinding against him got harder and faster. “Oh Guy, yes....oh, oh......” She could feel her climax rising quickly and as he thrust again and again and she orgasmed hard around his hard member, her muscles forcing him into a simultaneous orgasm. His body twitched and convulsed against hers and she collapsed on top of him as they gasped, whimpering and moaning into the euphoria that swirled around them. 

“Happy Anniversary, Mon Ange,” Guy whispered as they lay in eachother's arms. Meg smiled against his cheek,

“Happy Anniversary to you too, Darling...I love you...” she breathed. “Oh, and I have a surprise gift for you...” Guy lifted his head to look her in the eye, 

“And what is that, My Dear?” he asked, caressing her cheek. She took his hand and slide it down to rest on her lower abdomen.

“We're going to have another child,” she said. Guy's eyes grew wide and he kissed her deeply, rubbing her belly,

“That's the best gift I could ever ask for, My Beauty. You make me so very happy,” Guy kissed his wife again and held her close as they continued to bask in their happiness.


End file.
